Sun and Moon
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Esme returns to check on Bella and finds a tragic scene. The only way to save her human daughter is to change her. She takes Bella to Alaska for her Newborn period. How will Edward take the new Bella. Bella/Kate femslash. J/A Em/R C/Es New Ch 8. ADOPTED BY AnimeAmber17.
1. Prologue

**Sun and Moon**

Prologue: Three shots at midnight

EsPOV

It was the week before Christmas and I could not stop thinking about the human daughter I had been forced to leave behind in Forks three months ago. After Bella's tragic 18th birthday party, Edward demanded that we leave in order to protect her. Of course, Rosalie and Jasper sided with him. Emmett, Alice and I fought against the rash decision. In the end, Carlisle made the choice and sacrificed one of our children so that our family was preserved.

Edward abandoned us mere days after we left Forks. Emmett lost his lust for life and Rose had taken him on an extended "honeymoon" in the hope that it might save their marriage. Jasper had been wracked with guilt and spent much of his time alone in his study. Alice refused to hunt or speak. She just stared at a picture of her and Bella taken during one of their many sleepovers. Carlisle worked at the hospital almost non-stop. It had gotten to the point that I needed a break, so I left to visit the Denali's in Alaska.

I had been with them for a little over a month and could not fight the need to check on my human daughter any longer. I made a snap decision to go to Forks. There had been no way that I could have handled a plane ride, so I ran the whole way. After a quick detour by our old home to get a car, I pulled up to the Swan house at midnight.

The chill winter wind meant little to me as I exited the Mercedes. My senses told me two humans were in the house, both in Bella's room. There was also a steady beeping and the distinctive whir of electronics, as well as Charlie Swan sobbing. Before I had time to reach the front door, three gunshots pierced the night…


	2. Road to Hell

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 1: The Road to Hell…

EsPOV

Before the sound of the third gunshot died, I burst through the front door, flashed up the stairs and was in Bella's room as the gun hit the floor with a thump. The image in front of me was tragic; Charlie Swan's lifeless body say in the rocking chair at the foot of the bed, while my poor Bella lay in her bed hooked to some kind of monitor with her precious life's blood seeping from two holes in her abdomen. Still using vampire speed, I raced to my daughter and rolled her over carefully. Thankfully, the bullets had gone straight through.

Without hesitation, I violated the Treaty that had allowed my family to live peacefully in this town in order to save Bella's life. The poor girl did not have much time left. My teeth first pierced her neck, wrists and ankles, then finally, her heart. I tried to get as much venom into her system as I could before it was too late. A sense of joy flooded through me as I watched the bullet wounds close. My baby would be fine.

Movement and the familiar scent alerted me to Kate Denali's presence. Without being told, she had already started to fill a duffle bag with clothing and some personal items. As I picked Bella up, I noticed Kate looking at a teddy bear on the dresser. My vampire vision was able to pick up the subtle glint off the tiny lens that served as one of the toys eyes. Charlie had obviously felt the need for a Nanny Cam.

The middle Denali sister flashed over to Charlie's room then came back; her hand shoved a stack of thin black cases into the bag. A medical chart had hung from the foot of the bed and that was the last thing I grabbed as we rushed back out to the Mercedes. Kate got behind the wheel because I automatically slid into the backseat with Bella. My baby should have started screaming by now, but all she did was whimper softly.

I stroked Bella's hair while my mind caught up to everything it had just witnessed. My loving, caring, all-too-human daughter had her life destroyed. Even without looking over the medical chart, she looked like she had been put through Hell and back. This was all Edward's fault, his constant blather about how he had only the best intentions for Bella's welfare were meaningless.

Kate parked the car back in the garage of my former home. While it would be best to wait out the transformation, I wanted as much distance between my daughter and this God forsaken place as possible. We ran all the way back to Denali and arrived just after midday. Kate had already called ahead so that a room was ready for Bella when we got back.

I laid her on the down bed in the room that had been set aside for her, and then kissed her forehead. The others had questions that needed answers so reluctantly left and went down to the living room where they waited.

KPOV

When Esme left our home, I followed her. Even though she claimed she needed to hunt, she hadn't fooled us. We all knew she was headed back to Forks to check on the mysterious Bella Swan. It had been no surprise to learn the Cullen's fell apart after they were forced to leave this girl behind. The human had touched all of them. Even Rosalie, who'd argued in favor of Edward's plan, was devastated.

During the time they stayed with my Coven after that fateful choice, Rose had confided why she sided with her masochistic brother. She had seen a lot of herself in the other girl. To the point that she didn't want the human to suffer the same fate. Rose had ignored the bad feelings she had about her fiancé, Royce, and paid with her life. She couldn't watch Bella do the same with Edward. He'd dazzled her into glossing over the fact that a controlling, obsessed stalker.

I'd been curious about the human that galvanized a Coven of vegetarian vampires into a real family. When Esme stopped the Mercedes in front of what must've been the Swan home, I wasn't exactly sure what to do. The three gunshots pretty much decided for me. I rushed in milliseconds behind her.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs, the scent of fresh human blood was almost overpowering. Esme had already bit the girl and was watching her bullet wounds close. Her senses told her I was there, without waiting to be told I started to gather clothes, books and pictures. There was a teddy bear on the dresser, when I went to pick it up I noticed the Nanny Cam.

The obvious place for the receiver was the other bedroom. I flashed over there, the DVR and disks were in plain site. Still at vampire speed, I ejected the current disk from the recorder and grabbed all the others. They were being stuffed into the bag when I got back to Bella's room.

I called Tanya and told her we were coming back with Bella in the midst of transformation. She seemed uptight about it but agreed to have a room waiting for us. It was next to Esme's, because she wanted to be as close to her daughter as she could.

We got back home at midday, Bella was put in her room then Esme joined us. My family wanted to know what was going to happen next. She told us that once Bella finished her transformation, the two of them would go to the Cullen home at the other end of Denali so they wouldn't be a bother. The rest of her family was not to be notified until she was ready for them to know.

Instead of the normal three-day experience we'd all gone through, it had taken Bella eight days. Esme rarely left her side the entire time. The only time she left was when we watched the recordings from the Nanny Cam. The contents of those disks weren't just startling, they pissed everyone off. Whatever infatuation Tanya had had with Edward Cullen went right out the window when confronted with the results of his callous actions.

The disks showed that she had been catatonic from the moment she'd been found in the woods. The heartless bastard had left her alone in the woods! For the first week, she didn't eat or drink. The doctor put her on an IV just to keep her nourished. After that, she only ate or drank if fed. During the day, she never moved or acknowledged anything. During the night, she had terrible nightmares in which she continued to apologize for not being good enough before screaming herself awake.

One of the disks recorded a month later showed two Native American boys most likely from the local reservation enter the house while Charlie Swan was at work. The boys identified each other as Jacob and Paul. For several hours the raped the non-responsive girl. The Jacob boy commented that it had to be better than spreading her legs for filthy bloodsuckers.

They'd been so enthralled with their fun that they failed to hear Charlie come home. Two headshots ended everything. A later disk showed a doctor confirms that Bella had become pregnant and her father orders an abortion. The remaining disks were exactly like those from the beginning.

Tanya, Irina and Laurent left for a few days, we never questioned the news reports about a string of mutilations on the La Push Reservation.

I spent the bulk of the eight-day transformation with Esme as we watched Bella. The two of us traded off cooling the dying human off with cold compresses. She still hadn't made a sound above a whimper. The moment her heart started to beat with the speed of a helicopter blade, the others joined us. Soon Bella would open her eyes to her new life. We all hoped it would be happier than her last.

My mind thought about the book of Grimm's Fairy Tales that was a particular favorite of mine. Those stories generally didn't end well for the monsters. _Fuck the Brothers Grimm. Monsters deserved happy endings too_, I thought. Bella had endured too much not to get a happily ever after. Her mortal life had been the embodiment of a Marque De Sade story; her immortal one should be like a Disney Princess movie.

Bella's heart gave its final thump and we waited patiently for her eyes to open for the first time on a whole new world. The anticipation started to build as her eyes started to flutter.


	3. Newborn

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue; only SM own Twilight, boo-hoo._

Ch. 2: Newborn

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open and it was if I'd never really seen anything before. The colors were intensely bright and spanned a couple of different spectrums. There was even a couple that I'd never know existed. Dust motes danced through the sunlight as the traveled on the air current. All of my senses were enhanced. It had been my sense of smell that brought a scent from behind me that was burned into my memory; Honeysuckle and cloves, the personal scent of Esme Cullen, my mother.

I spun to face her well before my thoughts caught up with my action. It was very disconcerting. She was more beautiful that my human mind had ever realized. My hand cupped her cheek with that freakish vampire quickness that moved faster than my brain could process a thought.

"MOM," I cried out in joy but was distracted by the lyrical quality my voice never had before.

There was movement behind me and my newly supercharged senses told me there were six other vampires in the room that I didn't know. The instinct to protect my mother and myself flared, so I spun back around and dropped into a hunting crouch. A hiss forced its way from my throat. My gaze swept over them to determine which one was the greater threat. When it fell on the curly haired blonde at the far right of the group of vampires, I was dazed.

My body instantly straightened and a low purr came from somewhere. Unknowingly, I moved over to her which made the purring get louder. A small portion of my multi-facetted vampire brain realized that I was the source of the purring. I nuzzled my head against both her cheeks, the purring drowned out all other noise. The fingers of one of my hands combed through her silken hair.

The scent of arousal, both mine and hers flooded the room. Anything that had been left of my humanity or self-control was gone. I needed her writhing beneath me, now.

Something inside my mind cracked and images assaulted me with the force of a hurricane.

_The strawberry blonde vampire led a man into a bedroom with an over sized bed. Lanterns burned from wall sconces. Clothes were ripped off then cast aside as she fell back onto the bed and spread her legs for him. He thrust into her forcefully and set a hard pace. The vampire's eyes changed from crimson to black with hunger. Just as the brute hit the height of his climax, she surged forward and savaged his neck. His lifeless body fell away from her as licked the last of his blood from her lips._

_ A vampire with straight blonde hair watched from the shadows as the Lord of the Castle kissed his wife's hand then closed the carriage door. The woman was off to visit her sister who was heavy with child. Once the carriage was out of sight, the vampire stepped into the moonlight and beckoned the Lord to come to her. The fool went willingly. They moved into the stable made love in one of the empty stalls. She was hungry and impatient, so without too much delay she snapped his neck then drained him._

_ The curly haired blonde tore the clothes from my body then threw me to the floor. Her eyes were glazed over with desire and she took me as I screamed in savage delight. When I crashed over the edge of my orgasm there was a flash of white then her razor sharp teeth lanced my marble flesh and her venom flowed into me. The searing pain augmented the pleasure._

_ Esme held Carlisle's hand as the walked through their tropical paradise. The wedding had been beautiful but they had both looked forward to this moment, the culmination of their dreams. They made slow, passionate, love on the beach of the private island he had given her as a wedding present for ten days. Nothing existed outside the feel of the naked bodies pressed together._

More and more images flooded my mind, none of them my own. It felt as if my brain were on fire and there was no way to get it to stop. I collapsed on the floor screaming in agony. My hands pressed tightly against my temples. Mom flashed to my side and attempted to sooth me.

Things went from bad to worse when the scent of rancid carrion wafted into the room from downstairs just as the door bell rang. Somebody flashed down the stairs and answered the door while the others held me tightly as I tried to retch up the non-existent contents of my stomach. Once the air was free of the foul stench, strength surged through me and I dislodged my captors the dove out of the closest window.

I picked a random direction then ran faster than I'd ever run before. After a few minutes, something mouthwatering drifted on the breeze. Instinctively, I followed the scent low to the ground in a hunting crouch. A mile to the East, I stopped ten yards away from four moose as the grazed lazily, unaware of any danger. My body sprung from behind its cover and I pounced on the largest of the animals. With a violent snap, the moose's neck was broken as I tore into its neck and guzzled the hot salty blood.

My arms cradled the dead animal as I rocked back and forth sobbing. I was covered head to toe in gore. Just as quickly as the sobbing started, it stopped and I found myself lost in the beautiful, vibrant, colors of my surroundings. The sound of a twig snapping was done for my benefit to let me know someone was watching. Mom's scent cocooned me seconds before her arms did. I allowed the safety she represented anchor me in reality.

"Sorry I freaked, Mom, everything is just overwhelming," I apologized.

"You are a Newborn, honey, it is to be expected. It will not always be this bad, but the Denali's and I are here to help with that. I will give you a proper introduction once you get cleaned up. Are you still thirsty," Mom commented, ending with a question.

I shook my head then she held my hand while we ran back to what I assumed was the Denali's house. After a much needed shower and change of clothes, I joined Mom and the others in the family room. Of the six other vampires, the only ones I recognized were Laurent and the curly haired blonde that I molested, much to my embarrassment, when I woke up. Mom introduced me to the others.

Tanya, the leader, was the strawberry blonde from some of the weird visions I had earlier. Her sisters were Kate, the molested, and Irina, the straight haired blonde from my visions. Laurent was introduced as Irina's mate so I congratulated them both. The last two vampires were of obvious Spanish origins, Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar's long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, while his mate, Carmen, wore her auburn tresses loosely about her face.

***Three Months Later***

EsPOV

It was hard to believe Bella had been a vampire for three months. She was unlike any Newborn any of us had ever seen. That was not to say there were not issues. Bella was easily distracted and suffered rapid swings of emotion, which was typical Newborn behavior. Where she differed was that she had total control of her thirst and human blood was repellent to her in every way.

The day she opened her eyes to her second life Eleazar discovered that the mental shield Bella had since she was human masked her true gift. It was a much more powerful version of Tanya's gift, similar to Aro and Edward. Tanya's was called Seduction, when she concentrated on a person she read their subconscious thoughts then embodied the victim's hidden desires to lure in her prey.

Bella's was called Compulsion. She read the subconscious thoughts of everyone and could implant suggestions to compel a person or group to do something. Like my eldest son, her power was constantly on, which is why she developed a mental shield to tune them out. A strange quirk to her shield was that she could not block out my, or Kate's, subconscious thoughts. We theorized that was because I was her mother by venom and emotion; with Kate the answer was simpler.

Over the past three months, the two young women became mates. They completed each other. Kate was Bella's sun; she constantly illuminated my daughter's world with love and Joy. Bella was Kate's moon; she reflected back the humanity that the Denali thought she had lost when she had become a vampire.

The bond between Bella and I had grown as well. Because I was the exception to her shield, we talked about everything. I was her mother in every way, and her change allowed her to be the teenager she never truly was as a human. It was impossible not to smile at how girly she acted now. Something told me that Alice, in particular, would improve of the change. My daughter could be very mature when she wanted, but she was happy being "normal."

Yesterday, I finally called Carlisle and told my husband to bring the family to Alaska. I gave explicit instructions that they were to come straight to the Denali's home instead of our own. Their plane landed an hour ago, so they would arrive any minute. I was nervous but the others agreed they needed to learn a little about Bella before they were thrust upon her.

Besides, my daughter had spent the better part of the morning in town among humans as she attempted to acclimate to their smell. So far, she had managed only to be around them for short periods of time but it weakened her control over her shield and allowed the hidden thoughts of others to leak through. Unexpected breaches of her defenses were physically painful and if they fell completely she was overwhelmed.

With her weakened from forced exposure to humans, all of us were afraid, especially Kate, were afraid how she might react to Edward. He needed to know some facts about my daughter more than the others. The only person more worried about Edward then me, was Kate. She feared that with him here, the secret we kept from Bella would be revealed and her happiness shattered. I assured her that nothing could ever separate them. Anyone that watched the two together knew that.

The sound of a car coming down the road interrupted my thoughts. In seconds I would see my Soul Mate and the rest of my family for the first time in three months. I let out a breath I had not realized that I held as the occupants of the car moved up the steps and to the door.

Alice burst through the door first, her excited energy unable to be contained any longer. She flew into my arms and squeezed me in her pixie arms. Jasper was the next to come in sending waves of calmness to his wife with each step. Rosalie and Emmett were the next to walk in. Then finally, my eyes saw what they longed for the most, my husband, my exquisite Archangel, Carlisle breezed into the room. I greeted them all in turn and when I reached my husband, he kissed me in such a manner that made me swoon. When I recovered, I noticed Edward was not with the others.

"Where is Edward," I asked fearfully.

"He said he was not in the mood to deal with Tanya's advances, so he went to our house to drop off the luggage," Carlisle replied.

A cold chill went up my spine. My worst nightmare was about to come to fruition, an already mentally taxed Bella would meet Edward without any preparation for either of them.

"She may kill him," I whispered as I flashed out the door running toward our Alaskan home, my confused family left in my wake. My senses alerted me when they started to follow.

BPOV

I had been excited all week because my family arrived today. Mom and I missed them all so much. I felt really bad that she had to leave Dad and the others behind to take care of me, so I already planned the perfect thank-you gift for her. We kids just needed to find some way to amuse ourselves tonight. Well the others needed to find something to do, I was going to surprise my girlfriend and have some fun.

Mom told me that because of the control I had over my bloodlust, she thought I'd be ready to go back to school if I learned to stomach the smell of humans. She hoped Jasper, with his gift, would be of help in that little endeavor. It was bad enough being the little sister as a human, but if Jazz used his power to help me then I'd be Baby Bella Vamp for the rest of eternity. He and Em wouldn't let me live it down and I'd never get treated as an adult.

That's why I spent the last eight hours around the rancid meat-sacks. My shield was shit at the moment but on the plus side, I bought some things that would kick playtime with my Cookie up a notch. Just the thought of all the naughty-bad fun we'd have spiked my arousal. I needed to calm down before Mom brought the others back from Tanya's place.

The scalding hot water of the shower loosened my tight muscles and helped me partially recover from my jaunt to town. I still needed to meditate to fully restore the cracks that had formed in my shield. When the water ran cold, I jumped out and toweled off then tried not to think about the bag of goodies by my bed as I got dressed. Dark wash hip-huggers, a lighter blue half-tee with a picture of Cookie Monster and his name spelled out in red crayon, a fitted denim jacket and red high-heeled ankle boots were my outfit of choice.

I decided to ease the tickle in my throat with a moose blood pop, so I made my way downstairs to the fridge. My senses told me another vampire was running to the house. The rude male had come into my home without knocking. I was already halfway to the kitchen when he spotted me. He froze for a fraction of a second and my gay-dar went ape shit. It confused me all the more when his subconscious thoughts showed that different sexual things he wanted to do to me.

He rushed to me at full vampire speed then pulled me into a possessive embrace as his lips crashed into mine. BIG. FUCKING. MISTAKE. A week after my change, I asked to see the disks Mom and Kate found at my human home. While I hadn't consciously remembered being raped, my subconscious did. I wasn't skittish around men, but it pissed me off when the touched me without my consent.

My right hand tangled in his bronze hair and I used my Newborn strength to tear him away from me then throw him through the plate glass that made up the back wall of the house. Thinking shut down, my shield collapsed and his hidden desires sparked the Newborn rage. With a fierce growl, I flew out the window and landed on top of the fool before he had recovered.

The rage wasn't satisfied with pummeling the other vampire into submission. It craved carnage and nothing would deny its pleasure. Not even the arrival of other vampires stopped me. Sounds of tearing metal were like music to my ears as one of his arms was rent from his body.

I felt a gentle tap between my eyes then my body went limp as my mind was sent into a deep trance. It was the failsafe Eleazar, Tanya and I put in place in case I lost control. In the last few months, this was the second time it needed to be used.

_I watched the storm of emotion from a place of detachment. It increased in ferocity due to the constant bombardment of other peoples' subconscious thoughts. The first order of business was to repair my shield, which to my mind's eye looked like a glass dome that surrounded me. The glass had been completely shattered and floated on the raging waters that represented my subconscious._

_ My will focused and the various shards of glass returned to their original positions then fused together forming the completed shield. Next, an island arose from the turbulent waters as a tropical oasis formed around me. Finally, I brought the storm of emotions back under control._

_ I wandered through my paradise until I found the marble fountain at its heart. An ornate silver chalice sat on a pedestal beside the fountain. I picked it up and dipped it into the water then drank deeply. The cool liquid eased down my parched throat and brought a sense of serenity as it flowed through my body. I sat down, leaned against the marble and basked in the warm of sun that shown brightly overhead._

_ After an indeterminate amount of time, I knew I needed to return to the waking world._

When I had come out of the trance, I was ashamed that I'd lost control like the crazed Newborn that I was. My family heard me as I jumped from my window and ran to my thinking spot. They were going to hate me now.


	4. As if he never existed

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 3: As if he never existed

EPOV (Yep, Eddie's reaction)

I was still in shock as Bella went limp in Esme's arms. She leaned down then whispered in the unconscious girl's ear, "Come back to us soon, baby girl."

Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Laurent of the Denali Coven had joined my family as they encircled us. My mother glanced up to Tanya and the Denali leader gently removed the entranced Newborn from her arms and carried the girl into the house. Just before she disappeared inside, she called back to Esme that she had already sent the text message. Whatever that meant?

Carlisle helped his wife to her feet while Emmett assisted me. The initial shock of my encounter had worn off and my anger flared. I spun to face Esme then growled. My father and the others went rigid but they were easily ignored while I launched my verbal attack.

"What have you done? Where you so desperate to replace the baby you lost that you ignored my wishes? You had no right to steal my Bella's soul," I raged but was interrupted when Esme flashed over to me then grabbed me by my throat, after which she slammed me into the ground crushing my larynx.

"DO. NOT. DISRESPECT. ME. You are nothing but a selfish, spoiled, brat. You have the gall to talk about your wishes. It is because of your callous disregard for others wishes that we find ourselves here! Your wishes all but destroyed this family. Just because you can read peoples' thoughts does not mean you know everything. In fact, despite your gift, you have proven yourself to be an imbecile. And another thing, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, she is no longer your Bella, not now nor ever again. You so much as look at my daughter in an inappropriate manner, I will personally shred you then feed the peaces to the flames," my kind hearted mother figure hissed at.

To say that my family and I were shocked by her violence and words was an understatement. Carlisle moved to comfort his wife but nobody helped me get back on my feet. I dusted myself off then focused on healing my larynx.

"The _boy_ needs to see what his good works have wrought," Eleazar commented, his Castilian accent more pronounced than normal.

Esme nodded then went into our home. Tanya had three slim, black, DVD cases placed on top of the entertainment center in the family room. Carmen and Irina arranged the chairs then Laurent directed me to sit in the one in the middle. The two Denali men flanked me when they sat down. The only thing I gleaned from their minds was that they planned on keeping in place until we had all seen what was on the disks.

There was movement upstairs then we all heard Bella leave through the window in her room. As much as I wanted to follow her, the growls from my mother and the Denali's kept me in my place more than the hands clamped down on my shoulders.

"Before we begin, Edward will tell us how he explained out departure to Bella. The truth," Esme ordered. The tone of her voice left no doubt that anything less would not be tolerated.

I took an unnecessary breath then launched into my explanation. There was no sugar coating when I told them how I led Bella into the woods near her home and the blasphemous lies I told her. Everyone was in an uproar when I finished. They just did not understand Bella was my everything and it was the only way.

My mother put in the first DVD into the player and pressed play. From the time stamp, I knew it was the day after I left. We watched Bella in her catatonic state then the horrific nightmares and her whispered apologies to me. I felt my dead heart start to crack, all I wanted to do was flee but the torture was not over. Esme put in the next DVD and I witnessed my Angel get raped by two of those La Push mutts then Charlie shoot the fiends.

Rose and Alice sobbed while my father and brothers growled. Jasper sent me unending waves of hatred and loathing. Carlisle refused to look at me; he just stared at the screen in mute horror. Just when I thought it could not get worse, the third DVD was played and I had to watch Charlie Swan shoot my love twice then shoot himself. The next scenes showed Esme arrive and save her. Somebody turned off the DVD player.

"Monster! You're worse than Royce ever was. In your selfish need to control her, you stripped her of her choices then left others to finish your dirty work," Rosalie screeched as she launched herself at me.

Emmett caught her and held her tight while Carlisle gestured to Jasper. My empathic brother flooded the room with waves of calm. Irina glanced out the sliding glass door and nodded.

"Bella is on her way back to the house. We should put everything back the way it was," she commented then the room was filled with a flurry of activity.

Bella walked in the sliding doors looking dejected and yet was still the most beautiful woman in the room. With her head hung low, she walked up to Carlisle then stopped.

"I'm sorry I spoiled everything by being nothing but a stupid, uncontrollable Newborn, Dad," she said meekly.

"Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for, pumpkin," Carlisle replied while he hugged her and stroked her hair soothingly. Eventually, he let her go and she moved about the room hugging and greeting the rest of the family.

Jasper asked for her forgiveness but she told him there was nothing to forgive. Even now, she was still as selfless as ever; it made her all the more beautiful. When she had gotten to Rose, something very strange happened.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong like you after you all left, please don't hate me, big sister," Bella pleaded.

Rose embraced the girl; from her thoughts she seemed to see this as a second chance. She soothed, "I think you're pretty strong and I'll never hate you."

Emmett just squeezed her tight and ruffled her hair. Alice stood in stunned silence when Bella suggested they go shopping over the weekend in Anchorage then squealed.

Finally, she walked up to me and I noticed Esme and the Denali's were blocking their thoughts.

"You must be Edward. Mom told me that Dad's firstborn might be joining us. I know you all watched the DVD's, so you can guess why I dislike being touched by men without permission. Perhaps you'd like to hear my story," my Bella said.

I nodded mutely then had my heart ripped from my chest as she told me the story I already knew too well. The only difference was in her version, I was never there. _It will be as if I never existed_, were the last words I had spoken to her and they filtered through my mind when she finished her tale. It seemed that her subconscious had taken those words to heart as a way to deal with the trauma I had caused. How could I have been such an idiot? Maybe there was way for us to have a second chance?

Bella's head snapped toward the door and a brilliant smile graced her face. Kate Denali came in through the front door looking concerned. Any hope of a second chance died when my love flashed across the room and jumped on Kate, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around the other girl as she kissed her passionately. The Denali sister laughed when the brunette vampire eventually broke the kiss then walked them over to the love seat.

I had done this. Esme was right; hell, everyone had been right. Leaving Bella was the worst decision I had ever made. The idea that I knew what was best for her had caused me to callously toss her aside as if she were less than nothing. The others looked at me with pity for a brief moment but we all saw the love the two women had for each other.

"Dad, everyone, you all know my mate Kate," Bella said with a look of pure joy on her face.

I knew I could not stay because it was too painful. So, I stood up and told the others that I was going on a trip around the world. They knew that time and space was needed for me to come to terms with how things had turned out. Without waiting, I left the house and felt a strange pull to the South.


	5. My poor virgin eyes

**Sun and Moon**

**AN: No disclaimer as you already know it. However, there is a lead in to another story that's kicking around in my twisted little head. There will be others on updates to my other stories. Let me know what you think and the actual story, Danger Swan and the Wolf Women (or some such title) will become reality and Pulpy Twilight goodness will be had by all. As far as Sun and Moon, I realize that I jumped into the middle of the Kate/Bella thing but as I'm developing the Bella/Rosalie relationship slowly in Cullen's Hound, I needed a break. Don't worry, there will be cute and possibly hot moments with Kate and Bells throughout the rest of the story. **

Ch. 4: My Poor Virgin Eyes…

CPOV

When I watched my youngest daughter launch herself at Kate Denali then kiss her passionately, I almost felt sorry for Edward. As she introduced the older vampire as her mate, there was twinge of pity, but he had brought this on himself. I had not needed Jasper's power to feel the love that radiated from both girls. I only felt bad for the part I played in what happened to Bella; at least I get a second chance to make it up to her.

After the introduction, Bella sat in her mate's lap on the couch and gave her a much chaster kiss. The sound of Jasper and Emmett's high-five echoed through the room and ruined the moment. Irritation flashed in my daughter's eyes as she glared at my sons. Having spent time in the Newborn armies of the South and just witnessing a violent outburst, Jasper should have known better. Kate held tightly to Bella which helped her relax, but something told me she would get her revenge.

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision while my youngest smiled sweetly at her brothers. My pixie-like daughter bit down on her bottom lip but it did not stop her body from trembling with silent laughter.

"You know how it is, Emmett; wanting something so badly but not being able to have it because it isn't the proper time or place. All the while, the knowledge that if you just went for it and stole a taste you'd be back to normal in a snap," Bella commented off-handedly as she glanced between him and Jasper.

"Hell yeah," Emmett shouted.

My eyes widened in shock as his left hand knotted in Jasper's blonde mane then crushed their lips together. Poor Jasper was no match for his brother's strength, so he could not get away no matter how hard he struggled. He fought even harder when Emmett's tongue forced its way into his mouth. _My eyes, my poor virgin eye; well in over 300 years, I had seen enough that they were not virgin eyes anymore_, I thought as my mind reeled with the insanity of the situation.

"Bella….," Esme chided in a motherly tone that made Bella snap her fingers. Instantly, Emmett threw his brother away from him and the two men violently wiped their tongues.

"Now Emmie Bear, the next time I catch you fantasizing about me, Kate and Rosalie having a naked romp that you join in on, I'll do far worse. In fact, I'll make it so that little Emmett never stands tall again," the Newborn threatened with a voice that dripped honey.

"What," I began.

"The," Jasper continued.

"Fuck," Emmett finished with a vulgarity that made Esme glare at him reproachfully.

Alice burst into a fit of laughter while my eldest daughter hugged our newest edition and commented, "That was awesome, and you are so my hero right now."

"Young lady, care to explain what just happened," I asked in a little too stern manner. Bella immediately looked upset and disgusted with herself. My wife shot me a withering stare.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I wasn't such a stupid Newborn," the girl choked out in apology while she attempted to bolt out of the house.

Esme blocked the sliding glass doors, Rose guarded the front door and Alice had cut off access to the stairs. With all avenues of escape closed off, Bella was forced to face the situation. My heart broke as she fell to the floor sobbing. Jasper was about to use his talent when Kate rushed to her side to comfort her mate.

"No, I don't deserve comfort. I'm nothing but a stupid, ugly, uncontrollable Newborn that is burden to my family. You deserve someone better than me," she wailed and pushed the Denali away from her.

The curly haired blonde vampire's expression softened as she reached out and gently made Bella look at her. The absolute love that shone from Kate's eyes was unquestionable. Softly, at first, but with increased volume as she went, Kate sang modified versions of Angel Eyes, Wonderful Tonight and then Have I Told You Lately That I Love You.

After the first song, she kissed each of Bella's eyes. During the second song, Kate pulled my daughter to her feet. As she sang the final song, the two danced in a slow circle while the rest of us held our mates lovingly. By the end, Bella was not only calm, she practically glowed.

"You really do love me," the brunette beamed while she pulled the other girl closer.

"Yes, and the next time you doubt that or think you're not good enough, I'll kick your ass. Newborn or not," Kate answered without hesitation.

Bella let out a sigh as the two girls moved back to the love seat and snuggled together. Emmett was about to say something inappropriate, but a smack on the back of the head from his wife shut him up. Not wanting to disturb my daughter's calm, I nodded to Jasper in silent command to be ready then cleared my throat.

"Sorry Dad, I guess I got distracted," Bella said sheepishly.

"You need to stop apologizing for being a Newborn. Everyone remembers what it was like. I must say, for a three-month-old, you have more control than any other Newborn I have encountered. Now, if you would, start from what happened with Edward and explain everything. How else will we know how to help you," I said in a tone that was a combination of parental concern and scientific curiosity.

We listened as she told us about her eight hours in then coming home to shower and meditate. On her way to the kitchen, Edward barged in, grabbed then kissed her. We walked into what happened next. Bella and Kate explained about her shield and Compulsion. I was fascinated, not just by the gift of my youngest, but the fact that human blood was repellent to her. Esme handed me detailed notes that she and Eleazar had made over the past few months. When her fingers brushed my hand, I felt a pang of longing.

Bella's head tilted to the side as she looked at her mother. Her eyes flicked back and forth as if she was reading something quickly. Finally, they stilled and she smirked.

"I figured that was the one you'd want. Everything is upstairs. We'll go see a movie or something, in town," she commented cryptically.

Alice and Rose flashed over to their sister and proceeded to drag the not so helpless vampire up the stairs.

"Excellent, now I can get you out of that awful tee-shirt," Alice said in an exasperated tone.

My sons converged on Kate and towered over her with their arms across their chest and hard expression upon their faces.

"What exactly are your intentions toward our baby sister," Emmett demanded.

RPOV

I was still pissed off at the crap Edward pulled on Bella, but decided to focus on the here and now. My baby sister was back and needed me, which was all that mattered. Eventually, my brother would come back when he could deal with the new reality.

We got into Bella and Kate's room and Pixie headed straight for the closet. From what we'd seen of the new Bells, she was between me and Alice on the girly scale. The door clicked shut then she turned on us.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that Edward and I had a thing," Bella whispered so that nobody outside the room could hear.

"How," Alice stammered.

I watched my sister to see if she was upset. The last thing we needed was for her to break down again and get upset with herself over a Newborn mood swing. My arms circled her in a gently embrace. Somehow, I knew that she was fine; I was the one that needed comfort.

"It was going through the subconscious thoughts of Dad and the rest of you when Edward took off," Bella commented calmly.

"Does it really matter," I asked honestly.

"Only from the standpoint of dodging Mom's attempt to put me in a trance so I could beat his ass some more," she replied just as honestly.

"In all honesty, I'm glad I have no memory of him. From what I've seen in everyone's subconscious, he was an over baring, manipulative, stalker. Even though he is responsible for taking my family away from me, I'm ultimately the one responsible for how I reacted," my sister finished.

Alice danced over to us then hugged Bella as well. Her only comment was that we needed to quit stalling and get our sister out of that crime to fashion. I noticed a picture of Bella and Kate in which our sister wore the shirt she was currently in and Kate had a matching one with just a cookie on it. The Pixie relented and informed Bells that she could only wear it in the privacy of our home.

From the glimpses I received of the closet as Alice tore through it, Bella's fashion sense had improved with her memory loss. The brunette Newborn waited with patience not even I had, but her eyes kept straying to the side of the four poster, king sized bed. My curiosity piqued, I just had to find out what drew her attention. At vampire speed, I flashed to the side of the bed and picked up the dark plastic bag I had found there.

When I opened the bag, Bella's eyes went wide with panic. Alice must have had a vision because she danced over to me with a wicked smile. I looked inside and understood my middle sister's reaction. Nobody would've guessed that sweet, innocent, Bella had such a kinky streak. I pulled the items out one at a time, much to my baby sister's mortification.

"And just what were you planning to do with these, young lady," I teased.

"," Bella answered in embarrassed swiftness. Then snatched the shirt Alice held, changed and bolted back downstairs.

The poor girl was out the door and waiting inside the Navigator so fast, the others wondered what happened. Emmett, Jasper and Kate joined us then we went out to the Navigator ourselves.

EsPOV

Once the kids had driven off, I raced upstairs while my husband stared after me with a puzzled look. In the middle of our bed was a box. I pulled one costume from the box then changed. Curiosity had gotten the better of Carlisle, so he gingerly stepped into our room. When he saw the outfit laid out for him, no words were needed. _Time for a little game of The Spartan and Aphrodite_, I thought and made a mental note to thank my baby girl for her gift.

* * *

_**Danger is my name**_

_*Northeastern Canada, Just Below the Artic Circle; November 1935*_

_BPOV_

_ Running in snow shoes was probably one of the most difficult things I've ever done, and I've done some stupid crap in my seventeen years of life. My camp, and the safety of my dogsled, was just two hundred yards away; if I didn't get turned around. A village of bloodthirsty, cannibal Inuit's chasing me was incentive enough to bolt along the closest escape route from their village. The barking of numerous dogs caused me to look over my shoulder. Great, they went back for their own dog sleds; can my day get any worse?_

_ A bullet impacting in the snow next to me pretty much answered my question. Apparently somebody traded guns to natives. Damn my internal monologue. Thank God, the same jackass didn't teach them how to shoot. I stopped long enough to kick off my snow shoes as there hadn't been any snowfall in a couple of weeks and the stuff on the ground was mostly hard packed. The burn in my legs had gotten worse but finally, I reached my camp._

_ Without stopping, I jumped on the dogsled, whistled for the dogs to go, and then yanked the small anchor from the snow as the team took off. The sounds of pursuit had gotten continually fainter as I urged the dog team to go faster. One hand patted the leather satchel draped over my shoulder as I mentally congratulated myself on a job well done._


	6. Too Much Information

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 5: Too Much Information

JPOV

I had been elected to drive, so we were currently speeding towards town. After a brief debate over which movie to see, the unanimous decision was go see some movie called New Moon. It was yet another one of the excuses Hollywood called a vampire flick. In this one, some girl, probably a dumb blonde, gets left by her vamp boyfriend then must choose between saving his sorry ass or hooking up with her werewolf friend. Seriously, who comes up this stuff? What girl with any sense of self-respect would want to kiss some hairy mutt when she could get some hard-core vampire lovin'? _I really need to stop hanging out with Emmett so much,_ I thought.

Bella had been quiet since she fled the house and her emotions were all over the place. Embarrassment rolled off her as she tried not to look at anybody. Something happened when Ali and Rose had taken her upstairs to change. Kate cast curious glances at their humorous expressions. I sent waves of calm to my baby sister then gave in to my own curiosity.

"Why exactly are we going to a movie when we have a ton of them at home," I asked innocently.

"Because Mom and Dad are going to be playing dress up as foreplay before wild sex, it's my way of thanking her for having to be away from him during my transition. I already picked out the costumes and warmed up the pomegranate scented oil," Bella replied casually.

Me, Emmett, Alice and Rose were stunned at her directness. In fact, I nearly wrecked the car. Thankfully, we were close to town so I was able to park soon afterward. Kate snickered at our reactions and looked at her mate with an arched eyebrow.

"Which one did you give her," she asked excitedly.

"The Spartan Warrior and Aphrodite," Bells answered and the pair giggled.

"That is good one; but I prefer Aphrodite and Andromeda. You didn't give Esme my Aphrodite costume, did you," Kate commented then looked concerned over the question at the end.

"God, no; I bought her one of her own while I was in town this morning," my sister exclaimed.

That seemed to snap the other girls back to reality while my brother and I remained in shock. Rose jumped into the conversation and I just wanted to crawl into a hole and bury myself so I couldn't hear their words.

"Geez Bells, you talk about sex so casually but when Alice and I found your bag of new toys you got all embarrassed," Rosalie said mischievously.

"Rosie, talking about sex in one thing but that doesn't mean I want my sisters finding stuff," Bella whined then pouted.

"New toys, what kind," Kate queried, and it was obvious that she was a little too interested in the answer for my taste, or Emmett's.

"She bought silk restraints, a blindfold, a suede flogger, a dildo that made Em look small and a harness to wear it with," my wife chirped happily.

Kate smiled coyly as Bella whined, "Alllliiiiice!"

Emmett looked like he was about to protest the whole size thing when the two of us noticed Rosalie. She held up her hands to demonstrate how long it was, then to show its width. Our eyes bugged out and we looked at the once shy human that was our baby sister.

"Hell no, you are taking those things back to the store, missy, and you and your girlfriend are not allowed to have sex in our home," I demanded Bella while my brother nodded his head in agreement.

"You are not one of my parents and have no say in what my mate and I do in the privacy of our own room," she hissed back.

"I am your older brother and you will obey me," I shot back before the memory of what happened earlier could stop me.

"Oh really, fine; if I can't have sex then neither will you or Emmett. Whenever any lustful thoughts cross your minds, you will think of our loving mother on her knees greedily devouring our father. If you touch yourselves or your wives try to arouse you in any way, you will remember what it is like to have our father fill you and the feel as he thrusts into you deeply. That should keep you cocks limp. We'll see which one of us breaks first," Bella seethed then jumped out of the Navigator.

"Idiot," Alice and Rosalie cried together as they followed after her.

"That's an even worse punishment then she gave Laurent," Kate commented as she shook her head with a sad smile.


	7. The New Esme

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

**AN: I think the next chapter might deal with Eddie boy. The question I pose to you is who should his gay love interest be? **

Ch. 6: The New Esme and Things a Daughter Should Never Know

CPOV

When Esme ran upstairs after the children left to see a movie, I had been puzzled. As I waited for her, it finally dawned on me that she was not coming back downstairs. In a confused haze, I tentatively made my way up the staircase then into our bedroom. My wife was nowhere to be seen, but her scent led into the walk-in closet. After a quick survey of our room, I noticed the long red cape, shield and other pieces of a Spartan costume.

Without being prompted, I flashed over to the bed, disrobed then put on the outfit. A memory was pulled from the depths of my mind; we had watched 300 with others and Esme, like my daughters, seemed to salivate over the scantily clad, well-muscled men. _We shall see whom she salivates over now,_ I thought with wry grin. Images of how my wife would be ravaged as I taught her a new meaning to the phrase Remember the Spartans were interrupted by movement behind me.

My head turned and I fought to keep standing as my knees buckled at the sight of Esme, her body slick with pomegranate-scented oil and wearing only a gold rope chain around her waist sauntered over to me. Her hair was curled and flowed freely about her face while her eyes were very dramatic with their deep azure eye shadow and jet-black eyeliner. She was a vision of the Goddess, Aphrodite, herself.

One of her delicate hands tangled itself in my hair then she yanked me to her, then her lips crushed mine with a passion and force that were staggering. Once she was finished with the kiss, I was made to drop to my knees as one of her legs raised to rest upon the bed. My face was mere inches from her sex.

"Earn your pleasure," she demanded in a voice that was both harsh and exciting at the same time.

Never in all our years of marriage had she been this bold, nor had we ever engaged in oral sex. My sweet, docile, homemaker had become a force nature that was not afraid to demand what she wanted, or take it if necessary.

Eagerly, I surged forward then proceeded to explore and worship her folds; taking my time to insure she enjoyed every moment of it. When she exploded with her orgasm, her juices were sweeter than any blood could ever be. I felt a gentle tug on my hair and allowed myself to be pulled up to her perfect lips. The kiss we shared held the promise that our fun had only just begun.

"Your turn, my Warrior," Esme purred then kissed her way down my body. It appeared that another first was on the way.

KPOV

Jasper and Emmett watched their baby sister and mates stalk toward the theatre as my last words hung in the air. When they finally registered, the two vampires turned to me and I decided to have a little fun with them. I turned my face into a mask of horror then trembled a little bit.

"W-w-what d-d-did sh-she do to Laurent," the mountain of a Cullen asked with trepidation. From the looks the brothers shared, I knew they were afraid of the answer.

"She made it so that he could only get it up if he was in physical contact with Garrett or Eleazar," I replied with a laugh.

As the boys started to relax, I added, "Believe me, she could've done far worse."

I quickly followed after my mate and her sisters while the boys contemplated how bad it could've been. Their imaginations had obviously come up with something distressing because they scrambled after Bella looking very repentant.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I know that I was being an ass, but you need to understand that you're my baby sister and I'm still used to you being the shy human not the confident vampire you are," Jasper pleaded with her.

I was afraid my love would fall into one of her self-loathing Newborn rants. Rose and Alice looked as if they shared my fears. In typical Bella fashion, my mate surprised us all by laughing but then that deliciously wicked glint came to her eyes that meant she had come up with something else.

"Fine big brother, but you and Em are not off the hook and still need to be punished," Bella said in a voice that just dripped honey.

The girls and I watched as she deliberately turned the full force of her power on her brothers. Jasper and Emmett's eyes glazed over under its influence.

"Emmett, whenever I say the words _Pixie Dust_, you will not be able to get an erection; no matter what you or anyone else do. You will still be able to get horny, just not do anything about it until I say _Pixie Dust_ again. Jasper, whenever you hear Emmett say the words _Jedi mind trick or Jedi mind tricked,_ you will be unable to have an erection no matter what you or anyone else does. You will still be able to get horny but be unable to do anything about it until I say the words _The Force is Strong in Me_. After Emmett has said the trigger words three times, you will understand that he is responsible for you impotence," she continued then watched as the compulsion settled in their subconscious minds.

The boys blinked themselves out of their trance when Rosalie complained, "That was almost cruel and unusual punishment, Bells."

Without any further incident, we went into the theatre and watched the movie. The boys continually complained about how gay Edwin was. Alice and Rose gushed over the cars while Bella and I tried to decide which of the vampire girls were hotter. She thought the leggy blonde was the hottest but I thought the dark haired nymph like one was much better. We giggled, as our choices were somewhat obvious considering her dark hair and my blonde.

The movie let out and we made our way back home. Jasper had just made the turn onto the Cullen's two-mile long drive when the scent of arousal and a soft moan alerted me that we had a problem. Bella's head was thrown back and her thighs were pressed tightly together as she fought to stay in control.

"Jasper, throw in reverse and get us out of here now," I ordered.

He looked back at me and was about to question why when I realized it was too late for Bella. When she accidentally grabbed her sisters and their eyes glazed over, I knew it was too late for them as well.

Es, B, A and RPOV's

My eyes were shut as I basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking. The sudden sting as my Archangel bit down on my right nipple was replaced with the bliss of him sucking and licking it. I moaned in pleasure and opened my eyes.

Even after all this time, Carlisle still looked divine. His angelic features caused butterflies in my stomach, but the lust in his coal black eyes made my sex throb and drip. I felt him run the head of his engorged member teasingly. Then, just as forcefully as I had been with him earlier, he rammed it all the way to the root inside of me. Each thrust of his long, thick, manhood felt as though it split me in half and I reveled in the sensation.

It was not before he drove me to the brink, and after ten minutes of his intense pounding, we climaxed together. I roared his name so that all the Gods on High and anyone within the sound of my voice knew this heavenly creature knew how to please a woman.

EmPOV

I flinched just as much as Kate and Jasper did when our mates all cried out Carlisle's name as the had their orgasms at the same moment. What made it worse was watching them tremble with aftershocks and sigh contentedly. It was just too much to handle, so I launched myself out of the Navigator and ran through the woods to clear my head. My senses told me that Jazz was right on my heels.

_What the fuck just happened,_ I wondered as my brother caught up with me. I could almost guarantee that my face had the exact same horrified expression that was on his. We needed to calm down before we faced the girls and found out what happened, so in silent agreement we took off hunting.

APOV

Kate slipped into the driver's seat and continued the drive up to the house as I received a vision of the boys going hunting until they calmed down enough to talk to us. Rose had the same mix of shock and embarrassment on her face that I knew was on mine.

"What the Hell just happened," the two of us demanded as we looked between Kate and Bella.

We watched as our baby sister sob as she reached for her mate and Kate flinch away. The Denali looked shattered when she realized what she had done, too late. Bella jumped from the SUV then ran into the woods, her sobbing getting worse before she vanished.

"It wasn't your fault," Kate cried out with regret.

"Kate," I prompted.

"It's not my place to tell," she replied hollowly.

Rose let out a frustrated sigh then settled back into her seat as a vision of the explanation flashed in my mind. My sister would get her answer soon enough but I was more concerned about how Bella was doing.

When the Navigator was parked, Kate flashed inside and went straight to her room. Our parents looked at us with concern as we came in and beckoned us over to the family room. The boys came back after we had gotten ourselves situated then an awkward silence ensued.

CPOV

When the silence had become unbearable, I asked, "What happened?"

My sons shrugged so I looked to my daughters for the answer. Neither one would look me in the eye. In fact, they seemed to deliberately avoid looking anywhere in my general direction. Kate came back downstairs and joined us, but there was a tormented look in her eyes. The fog left by my recent sexual gratification had started to lift at my concern for my children; it vanished entirely when I looked into her eyes.

"It happened," Esme said calmly to the Denali.

"Yes, and we just learned that she can take others along for the ride," Kate responded with a nod.

My wife explained that there was more to Bella's abilities than we had been told. It was a secret she, Kate and my daughter had kept from Eleazar and the Denali's as well. When Bella reads a person's subconscious, she can also feel the emotions associated with them. If she concentrates, she can actually experience them as if she were that person. With what Kate just added, if she touched somebody, she could share the experience with him or her.

It was a simple bit of deductive reasoning that embarrassed me almost as much as it had Alice and Rose. Because of the connection between my youngest and my wife, Bella somehow was catapulted into experiencing that last round of sex as if she were Esme. To make matter worse, she accidently caused her sisters to go through it as well.

The awkwardness of this bizarre situation was compounded when Emmett gave me two thumbs up and exclaimed, "Dude, you're THE MAN! It must feel good to know that you had sex with one girl but made four cum."

Rosalie and Alice smacked him on the head while my wife glared at him. I was thankful that Bella was not here as a brief surge of smug satisfaction flitted through me. Unfortunately, Jasper's empathic ability had picked it up. I expected him to be angry but he just nodded in understanding. I guess that it was what is often referred to as a "Guy Thing."

Esme was about to go off in search of Bella when our youngest walked meekly through the front door. Kate was instantly by her side whispering apologies, which the Newborn shrugged off as she felt her mate's arms wrap around her.

"I hope there are no other secrets you three have kept from us," I commented drily and Esme, Kate and Bella nodded.

I asked Esme to go hunting with me as the reaming couples broke off to find ways to process the evening's events. Just before we left, I made sure Bella knew I wanted to work with her in the morning. About ten miles away from the house, my mate smacked me on the back of the head.

"What was that for," I wondered as I rubbed my skull.

"For the smug satisfaction that flashed in your eyes after Emmett made that inane comment. Now earn my forgiveness," she replied, her voice becoming authoritative at the end.

I smirked as I submitted to her dominion.


	8. A New Beginning

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: All I own is this story._

Ch. 7: A New Beginning

EPOV

After four hours of running from Denali and the resultant aftermath of the worst mistake in my life, I decided to hunt. I gorged myself on several deer and tried to shut down my thoughts. The strange pull I felt drawing me to the South was still there but it was now just a dull throb. Some instinct told me that I was not supposed to be there right away; that I should take my time reaching it. Without putting much thought into my decisions, I started to wander aimlessly.

For the last four months I spent my time between hunting and thinking about the past. I realized early on that I needed to man up and face my mistakes head on if I was going to be able to move forward. All the while my path kept meandering in a southerly course. One of the things I continually returned to in my soul searching was when Rose called me a coward. I never thought of myself as anything less than a man of honor, I had wanted to enlist to fight in WW1 after all. Then it hit me that had been a human dream and I needed to compare her charge against how I acted as a vampire. To say the pattern I discovered that ninety-plus year period shocked me.

When I had first awoken to this existence, I was angry at first but that faded quickly with Carlisle's help. He was such a compassionate and loving person that I found myself wanting nothing more than to spend hours in his company. Carlisle taught me that there was no glory in war and was the first person that made me feel that I wanted to be better than I was. When he brought Esme over into this existence, I was hurt but it was after he made the gentle woman his mate that I felt angry and betrayed so I ran away. Sure, I had told them that I was sick of being kept from my natural food source but the truth was that I could not face seeing them together. That was my first cowardly act; my second was when I crawled back, not just because I felt like a monster but that I needed to feel loved.

Then there was how I responded to Rosalie when she joined the family. My father had wanted her to be my mate but the very idea repulsed me. Perhaps if I had explained things instead of hiding behind a mask of superiority, our sibling bond would be better than it is. After Emmett became one of us, I had thought I might get back a portion of the companionship that I originally had with Carlisle. Unfortunately, the ox only had eyes for Rose for those first few decades. My hopes were dashed again after Alice and Jasper joined us. I never begrudged them the love of their Soul Mates but I was jealous of the time the women got to spend with them.

My internal musings brought me to two situations that while on the surface seemed separate were linked; Tanya and Bella. The Denali had thrown herself at me from the moment my family met her Coven. Again, I took the cowards way out and hid behind gentlemanly behavior as I repeatedly declined her advances. I should have told her how disgusting I found the prospect of having sex with her and not suffered in silence. _Bella, my poor Bella,_ my inner voice sighed when I thought of the time I had spent with the human. It has been said that hindsight was 20/20 and I have learned the truth of that axiom.

Bella's blood had called to me so strongly that I fled from it, at first, so that all of Carlisle's hard work would not be destroyed. After I returned from my brief exile in Denali, I endeavored to ignore the human but found myself inexplicably drawn to her beyond the scent of her blood. The chocolate eyed mortal girl turned out to be selfless, highly intelligent, compassionate, and a razor sharp insight that cut through any and all pretense to the truth of things. In short, she reminded me of a little of Carlisle. It was not long before I came to love her, but I was never in love her. The first time I kissed her, it was an experiment to see if I was able to make myself be in love with her. When our lips met, it was like kissing a deer; just plain wrong. Unfortunately, Bella rather enjoyed it and surrendered herself to her raging teenaged hormones. It disgusted me whenever she tried to push us into a more physical relationship.

Ironically, it was guilt over what happened with James that kept me romantically involved with Bella because guilt over the events of her birthday that forced me to see the light. My cowardly actions had ended up only causing pain for her and my family. Bella had always been my best friend and I was happy she found somebody that was able to give her what she deserved. My mental review led to an epiphany, all the teasing my siblings had subjected me to over the years had been grounded in truth.

"I am gay," I said aloud as I dropped the coyote carcass from my hands.

The second those words were said aloud, it was as if a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. All that denial had been eating away at my soul and now it was gone. No longer able to lie to myself, I understood that my feeling like a monster stemmed not from the lives that I took but from repressing my true self. Homosexuality had been considered a crime in my time. If I was ever going to find happiness then I needed to stop living by the mores of my human years and change with the times.

Stereotypical though it sounds, I thought the best place to reinvent myself and explore my orientation was San Francisco. I was in the city for a month and for the first time ever, I enjoyed myself. In addition to updating my wardrobe, I ended up having a couple of satisfying encounters with a vampire named Afton, who was on a vacation from the Volturi Guard. For someone that was supposed to be vicious, he had been a very gentle lover. One of the things I learned about myself as I soaked in the atmosphere was that I was full on the Liberace, Siegfried and Roy side of being gay. Or as Afton put it, I registered as OH MY GAWD HE'S GAY on gaydar. About the time he returned to Italy, I started to feel that pull again. It was so strong that I had to follow it.

That was how I ended up in San Diego. The mysterious pull led me to a packed convention hall and it took me a minute to register the fact that I was at ComiCon, of all places. With a heavy sigh, I threw caution to the wind, bought a ticket and went inside. It surprised me that I actually started to enjoy myself, especially the costuming. The wearers showed a sophisticated degree of ingenuity in their creation. _Alice might enjoy this, _I thought. A few hours of roaming around the venders' area, I turned a corner and the pull stopped. Not ten feet in front of me, dressed in a classic Star Trek uniform, was most perfect specimen of the male physique I had ever seen; Eric Yorkie. Who knew Mr. Sulu could be so yummy?

"E-e-edward Cullen," Eric stammered when he noticed me.

Thanks to my vampire senses, it took about a hundredth of a second to fully take in his appearance. I noticed wiry but well defined muscles underneath his Lycra shirt. He had apparently started to hit the gym after me and my family left Forks. The perpetual acne that had marred his beautiful face was gone, as well. Eric had cut his hair short and it suited him.

"Hello, Eric, it's been a while. I hate to admit it but this is my first time here and I wondered if you might give me a private tour," I commented and purposely made my voice extra velvety then gave him my best dazzling smile.

The poor dear actually gulped then quickly composed himself when he read my expression. Eric pierced me with a hawks stare then his mouth twisted in a rakish grin. A shiver went down my spine at the sight. He swaggered over to me with a confidence that made me weak in the knees, threw an arm over my shoulder then leaned into my ear.

"I think that can be arranged," he responded huskily then turned us in the direction of the nearest exit.

He led me to his car; I glanced around quickly and found we were far enough away from prying eyes that nobody would see what happened next. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck then bit down and forced my venom into his body. My hand flashed out to grab the car keys when they fell from his hand then unlocked the doors and put him in the passenger seat.

"Forgive me, darling," I begged him when I crawled into the driver's seat then drove off before the screaming started.


	9. Pixie Dust and Jedi Mind Tricks

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: I'm just playing with SM's toys, she'll get them back when I'm finished._

**AN: So, as you are aware, this story is off hiatus and I rewrote Ch. 7. I had originally thought it would be shocking and funny to have Billy be Eddie's mate but it presented more problems than I'd imagined. That was part of the reason for my writer's block. **

Ch. 8: Pixie Dust and Jedi Mind Tricks

BPOV

I wasn't a happy Cookie Monster; I wasn't a happy Cookie Monster at all. Two days after that rather embarrassing moment after all of us "kids" had come back from the movies, I hadn't seen my Cookie for four months. FOUR MONTHS! Four months of no kissing, no cuddling, no whispering loving words into each other's ears or smelling her scrumptious scent. FOUR MONTHS OF NO SEX! While there was more to our relationship than just sex, I had gotten use to good lovin' at least three times a day. I had needs after all. I wore out twelve vibrators just during the first week she was gone. The next vibe was never able to get me off and manual stimulation stopped working the following morning. My body was wound up so tight it felt like it'd snap at any second.

Kate had been working as a lawyer when we first came to Denali and was going to continue to do so until we moved. My mate was going to come with us to our new home and go to high school with me. The firm she worked for had a big case that was being argued in Juno, so she had to go there for the duration of the trial. I was very proud of my Cookie and I planned to be a very supportive mate but we hadn't been together that long, the separation was hard to endure. Even without the sex, it was as if a large part of my being was missing.

At first, everyone had been extremely understanding of my physical and emotional state. They went out of their way not to get intimate when I was in the house. My parents were still doing that. Twice a week, they rented a hotel room and had "Mommy and Daddy" fun. Thanks to my gift, I knew all about it by the time they got back but I prepared myself for those moments. The fact that I still felt I owed Mom big time for being such a burden actually helped. My brothers and sisters were another story entirely. Where Alice and Rose try to be sympathetic, they get easily distracted by their mates then all bets are off. In fact, Emmett and Rose have gotten worse.

The two of them were currently going at it, rather loudly, in their room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in one of the love seats. Lust from the bunnies upstairs must've gotten to the empathy because he started to project it around the room. My pixie sister took the brunt of it but the wave that hit me nearly make me double over with need. The mental shield that kept me sane had been weakening since Kate's absence and it finally collapsed under the strain of the subconscious desires of my family members.

"PIXIE DUST," I screamed at the top of lungs and nobody was able to deny the pain it was laced with. Alice stopped dry humping Jasper as I curled up into a fetal position on the floor. Before I shut my eyes tight, I noticed Jazz was still highly aroused.

Images overlapped as I was pulled into the fantasies. The last thing I heard before I was completely lost was Emmett shouting how I had Jedi Mind Tricked him and Jasper's shocked gasp. I vaguely felt something tap between my eyes and I found myself in the middle of a maelstrom. Time had no meaning as I calmed the mental sea and rebuilt my shield. I was physically aware that I was in somebody's arms but that was it. After what seemed like days, I completed the task then came back to consciousness because my throat was on fire.

Because of the collapse of my shield, all of my senses were still on overload when my eyes fluttered open. It took a minute before I realized that I was being rocked in my mother's arms while she whispered, "Come back, baby. Come back."

I felt weak as a newborn kitten as I shifted in her embrace then nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Mom ceased rocking and just held me; no matter how I get, I'll always need her comfort.

"Mommy, it hurts so much," I started as she stroked my hair.

"I know, sweetheart, we tend to forget that you are still a Newborn. Normally, a vampire is much older when they find their Soul Mate and can handle the intense feelings that result. Being so young still to this live makes those feelings much more intense then add your gift on top of that and it was only a matter of time before a meltdown happened. Your brothers and sisters need to be more aware of your emotional state, especially after what happened the last time you all went to the mall. They also know I do not like you hunting alone. Do you need anything, little one," Mom soothed but I groaned when she mentioned the mall trip. It wasn't my fault that some jackass touched me without permission and it set off a chain reaction. Her question at the end brought the fire in my throat back to the forefront of my attention.

"Can I have a moose blood-pop, please," I enquired in a small voice. The older vampire got up and flashed into the kitchen to comply with my request then started muttering Emmett's name under her breath. When she came back empty handed, I knew my moronic brother had eaten them all but I was too weak to get fuming mad like I normally would've. Her cell phone went off and from the ringtone, it was Alice. My pixie sister said something then hung up.

"It seems that your siblings are bringing back an elk for you," she explained then drew my attention to the room around me and asked, "Why does my house look like a warzone?"

I was going to feign innocence but while I tried to come up with a convincing lie, she gave me the glower she reserved for my brothers, put her hands on her hips, tapped one foot then demanded, "ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, DO NOT EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME. I WANT THE TRUTH AND I WANT IT NOW!"

Like the good little girl that I was, I bowed my head in contrition then explained everything that about that night we'd gone to the movies and the compulsion I'd put on my brothers for being asses. What I had forgotten, until after the words left my mouth, was that I never told anyone outside of Rose and Alice that I knew about my history with Edward, albeit a third-person account but still. It wasn't just her expression that told me I was in a lot of trouble for that little piece of omission; she was subconsciously imagining giving me a spanking. My own expression must've been sincerely apologetic because hers softened.

"I'm sorry that I never told you or Dad but I didn't think it was important. Edward had run off and I didn't want to add anything else for you to worry about. From what I saw, the relationship wasn't health and I'm grateful that I don't remember it, just like I told the girls. Please don't be mad, please, I'm sorry," I begged in a near panic that I upset the woman that sacrificed so much to bring me fully into my family.

Mom had me in her arms and was rubbing soothing circles on my back before the last sorry left my lips. When I was calm enough, she pulled back to look me in the eyes then said, "As far as punishments go, I admire your creativity but that was not for you to do. Your father and I will handle any discipline that needs to be done. That being said, I will allow the conditioning to stick but when the others get home we are going to change the trigger word. In fact, you have inspired me and I have the perfect punishments for your sisters when they act up. After your siblings are "programmed", I shall put you into a deep trance and I will make you forget the new trigger words and implant an appropriate suggestion for your future punishments. When all of that is finished, you will not do any more behavior modification on any of your siblings, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I responded not wanting to upset her any more.

Five minutes later, my rather upset looking brothers and sisters showed up schlepping an elk carcass. Alice had probably seen my conversation with Mom and told them but from the frustrated looks on my sisters' faces, Esme hadn't made up her mind about their punishments. She helped me outside and I fell on the dead animal like a rabid hyena. I joined everyone back inside the house after I sucked down every last drop of blood.

Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice looked at me nervously while they fidgeted in their seats. Mom simply nodded at me to start whenever I was ready. My eyes closed and I took some deep breaths to center myself. When my eyes snapped open, all four vampires were snared in my power. Mom moved back and forth in front of them and weaved the compulsions to suit her. Everything went black and I lost track of time, it was well past nightfall when I opened my eyes. My siblings and I stared at each other blankly while our mother looked like the cat that ate the canary. The front door opened and the scent hit me before I even turned in its direction; my Cookie was home!

I flashed into her arms and we shared a kiss that was so passionate that it should've turned us to ashes. Everyone else was forgotten as I grabbed her hand and was about to race upstairs with her but Fate had chosen that moment to pussy block me yet again. A strange car was pulling up our driveway and we froze in place. Edward burst through the door thirty seconds later with a screaming Eric Yorkie in his arms and our family went into crisis mode. Me and Kate shared a look, sighed then went to see how we could help.

**AN2: Next chapter will be Eric's reaction to being a vampire. More fun and awkwardness to come.**


	10. Unforeseen Consequences

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nuff said._

Ch. 9: Unforeseen Consequences

BPOV

Carlisle was already in Edward's bedroom with my brother and the screaming human. The rest of the family staid out of the way while he made sure everything was going as it should with Eric's change. Eddie hovered uselessly over the other boy as he tried to think of some way to help while he gazed at Eric lovingly. For a couple of seconds, the screaming stopped. It intensified when he started again and I nearly doubled over as something slammed into my rebuilt but still weak shield, and then there was nothing but fire and agony.

Water flowed over me and the flames died. The pain that had felt like claws ripping their way through my brain became nothing more than a dull ache. I reached out to Kate for a little support but my hand touched rough tree bark instead warm hard vampire skin. My eyes popped open and wished that I hadn't.

"Oh God, what've I done," I whispered before breaking down into tearless sobs.

EPOV

My mind had been going in a million different directions at once but most of those directions seemed to lead right back to my changing mate. The second I'd laid eyes on Eric at ComiCon, I knew that he was my Soul Mate. When I led samurai god out into the parking lot, I bit him without thinking then drove his car as fast as it could go back to my hotel parking lot then transferred the screaming human into my Volvo.

I needed to take Eric somewhere away from humans but I also needed help for after he woke up. That meant that I had to go back to Alaska and my family, they were the only ones I trusted. It was early evening when I raced the car down the driveway of our Denali home. For the entire trip, my mind went through various scenarios of how my family was going to react or how Eric would feel about what I'd forced upon him.

The family's thoughts were mixed as I carried my sexy Asian upstairs to my room. Carlisle was seconds behind me and was giving the changing human. The rest of my family was standing around the room as they waited for something to do. Eric's screams had paused for a few heartbeats then started up louder than before but this time they were joined by Bella's glass shattering wails. I watched in horror as my new sister's mental shield collapsed and all of our subconscious thoughts tore at her brain triggering her Newborn rage.

My siblings were tossed around before the girl smashed her way through the wall then ran off into the forest. I realized that my selfishness had once more hurt Bella and the others and forced the entire family to deal with two crises at once. Carlisle staid with me while the others went after her.

KPOV

The trial my firm was involved had been going smoothly but I'd known that it would. I'd done enough prep work that monkey could argue our case and win. I really hadn't needed to stay for as long as did but my pride kept me in the courtroom. So I was feeling especially guilty for being away from Bella. The separation was hard for me but I'd forgotten what it was like to be a Newborn. When I realized it was worse for my mate, I came home.

Bella was so pleased to see me when I walked through the door that I felt like even more of a heel. She relaxed into my embraced and we shared a kiss that quickly ignited our passions. I was more than ready to drag her up to our bedroom and take my time making up for my unnecessary absence when fucking Edward had to show up and ruin my plan. He made matters worse by bringing a changing human with him.

It wasn't long before my mate's shield collapsed and she screamed in both pain and rage before she busted through a wall and ran into the forest. I raced after her, everyone but Carlisle and Edward was right behind me. I knew we were too late when I heard her sobs. When we all came out of the trees, we found ourselves in a small clearing; Bella, covered in blood, sat in the distance with her knees pulled up to her chest while she rocked back and forth sobbing. The torn apart remains of four hunters were scattered around her.

Gently, I picked her up and held her close as I ran us back to my family's house. Jasper and Emmett remained behind to get rid of the evidence but the girls all followed me. The house was empty because Tanya had recently mated with Garrett and they were off roaming the world. Eleazar and Carmen had decided to go visit the Volturi while Irina and Laurent wanted to live on their own for a while.

Esme was the first one through the door and rushed up to the en suite my old room then started the shower. My new sisters went in search of clothes for Bella and I because I walked us fully clothed into the streaming water. The Cullen matriarch watched me wash all the blood off her daughter then she left when I started to strip us out of our wet clothes.

After we were dressed in dry outfits, I lay Bella down on the bed. She stared off into space with a blank expression and my heart broke when I recognized it from the DVD's of her catatonic state. Esme, Alice and Rosalie came into the room just as I promised myself that once I got my baby back to normal, or at least functioning, Edward was a dead man.

"Those humans were poachers," Jasper told us after he and Emmett arrive but I doubted that it was going to make a difference to Bella. All we could do was wait and see.

**AN: Another short chapter but the next will be longer.**


	11. Hair Holding and Hissy Fits

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 10: Hair Holding and Hissy Fits

BPOV

I wasn't sure how long I'd just sat in bed and stared at the wall but the violent twisting in my stomach forced me to shoot out of the bed and bolt to the bathroom. Thankfully, I reached the toilet in time because I vomited up all the blood I'd gorged on. Kate came in during my second round of retching and held my hair so I didn't mess it up. It had taken twenty minutes to expel the vile ill-gotten sustenance but I was too weak to move. My mate cleaned my face but left the soiled shirt on me then carried me downstairs where my mom and sisters had brought me some deer to feed on.

Kate sat me on the ground in front of the first deer and weakly, I latched on to its neck and drain the much needed sustenance from it. I crawled over to the next one then repeated the process but only after I finished off all the animals was I strong enough to stand on my own. My eyes staid glued to the ground because there was no way I could handle the disappointment in my family members' eyes. I turned and tried to make my escape but the instant Mom's hand touched my shoulder, I broke down.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I ruined everything…," I stammered as she pulled me into her. Like the good mother she was, she held me tighter and whispered soothing words when I tried to get away because I felt I wasn't worthy of comfort.

"You have not ruined anything; Sweetheart, Jasper and Emmett have already cleaned up the mess. Those men were bad, I know that doesn't matter to you but they were illegally killing off our food supply. You are not to blame for what happened. All of us tend to forget that you are still a Newborn yourself and things happen that are beyond your control and that fact is brought to the fore. If anyone is to blame for this… fucked up situation, like everything else, it's Edward's fault. He knew you were still a Newborn and yet he brought a changing human into our home. If I am correct in my assumption then the… selfish prick… has been doing nothing but make snap decisions since he encountered that Yorkie boy which kept Alice from seeing the danger in time to prevent it. Now, your brothers had to get back to help with the human and your sisters and I will head back as well. You and your mate need some time alone, I will let you know when your new brother is about to finish his change," Mom told me then kissed me on the forehead before she let me go and stepped back. Alice and Rose came over and gave me a hug and kiss as well then the three headed back home.

I watched them go and after a few minutes, Kate came up behind me then hugged me close to her chest. As hard as I tried to hold on to the guilt and self-loathing, being touched by my mate after her prolonged absence made it difficult. When she started placing soft kisses along the back and sides of my neck, it became impossible. The scent of our mixed arousal unhinged me and my instincts gave in to my body's demand. I was vaguely aware of the curly haired blonde carrying me inside and up to the bedroom.

KPOV

I thanked Moses, Jesus, Mohammed and God that I was both a vampire and a succubus as I came down from my latest orgasm. One really needed to be both when their mate was sexually demanding Newborn. In the last day and a half, I'd lost count of the number of times we'd made each other cum and Bella showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. I noticed she needed to feed when she gazed up into my eyes as she was about to suck my clit into her mouth while her fingers continued to work their magic inside of me. All too reluctantly, I pulled her away from my sex so that we were eye to eye. The absence of her fingers when she pulled them out almost made me whimper with loss.

"Cookie Monster, you've had enough dessert, you need some blood. The fridge down in the kitchen is still stock piled from when you and Esme first got here," I said after I kissed her lips that were still covered in my juices.

With a groan, she rolled off the bed then put on a robe before she headed downstairs. I mirrored her actions and we were passing through the living room when a pixie flashed inside from the backyard.

"Bella, Esme said you need to get back to the house because Eric will be waking up in twenty minutes," Alice chirped with excitement.

"That's nice but its Fucktard's mess and has nothing to do with me. Tell Mom that I'll be home when he finishes cleaning it up," Bella snarked then brushed past her shorter sister and continued on into the kitchen while the psychic stared after her in shock.

I noticed her eyes glaze over with a vision then she flashed back outside without a backward glance. A feeling of doom seemed to hang in the air as I followed my mate. She was pulling two steaming mugs of blood from the microwave by the time I'd reached her. The brunette down her mug then gave me such a heated look that I wanted to fuck her right there but Carmen would be pissed if she ever found out anybody had sex in her kitchen again. I finished off my own mug and started to lead the Newborn back upstairs but that plan got scrapped quickly; a seething Esme Cullen was standing in the middle of the living room with a garment bag in her hand.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, GET YOUR SPARKLY ASS UPSTAIRS, SHOWERED, DRESSED AND BACK AT THE HOUSE NOW," the Cullen matriarch commanded in a tone that left little doubt that she meant business.

"NO, I'M NOT HELPING THAT FUCKER WITH ANYTHING," Bella shouted back petulantly then realized she'd gone too far when her mother's face became expressionless and the older woman narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say," the normally gentle caramel haired vampire asked in an icy whisper then continued in the same tone, "Did you just sass me young lady?"

Bella grew even paler than normal then her eyes widened when she saw various punishments flit through Esme's subconscious and she tried to backpedal as she squeaked, "No?"

"Isabella, first you sass then you lie, you are only digging yourself deeper. Now, I want to know what your problem is," Esme said with that same icy whisper that made both her daughter and I shudder.

"Please, Mom, anything but that… I'd rather be spanked by you and Dad rather than what you decided. I know I shouldn't have said that but because of Edward, I'm going to be a killer for the rest of eternity. Those men might've been poacher but was that their only crime… did they deserve to die? Sure, members of the family may have slipped once and a while in the past and the Denali's started out as human drinkers but they didn't know there was another way. I was "born" into this life with full knowledge of the vegetarian vampire diet; that means I've no excuse for the blood on my hands except for being a stupid Newborn.

"Then there's the whole Edward thing. Before I flipped out and went all Grendal on those poachers, I saw what was going on in his head. His subconscious was replaying the memories of finding Eric, dazzling to poor boy into going out to the parking lot and then biting him before they got into the car. On that level, he's proud that he did it. Proud, as in no remorse for doing it what-so-ever, Mom. Eric is just another person whose choices were taken away from them by that selfish prick," Bella explained in a rush but her expression held no hope of a reprieve for whatever punishment she faced.

"As far as your punishment goes, you forced my hand and have to live with the consequences. While I agree with you in principal, Sweetheart, Edward is still family and regardless of what foolishness he has caused, we need to deal with it as a family. Rest assured that he has been punished, besides the fact that I might have let your brothers and sisters beat his fairy ass, your father and I sent him to stay with our friends in Ireland for the next six months and not be with his mate. Between yours, Jasper's and Alice's gifts, I think we can help your new brother adjust to this life without any further incidents. Now, we need to get back so… Skipper," the other vampire replied then held out the garment bag.

My mate's eyes glazed over in a trance and she took the bag then headed upstairs at human speed. A few minutes later, Bella came downstairs in oversized pink footie pajamas, her chestnut locks in pigtails and a bottle of blood clutched tightly in one of her hands.

"MOMMY," she shrieked in a little girl voice as she jumped into Esme's arms and snuggled into her.

Esme kissed her nose then ran out in the direction of the Cullen place while I stared in shock. _What the Fuck,_ I wondered and tried to figure out when I entered the damn Twilight Zone as I chased after them.


	12. Cooties

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 11: Cooties

KPOV

I arrived at the Cullen house mere seconds after Esme and Bella. My mate's mother put her down and with my confused expression still in place, I watched her skip over to Carlisle and give him a hug before she flashed around the room. After about a minute, she stopped then stuck out her bottom lip.

"Where Rosie," she pouted in her little girl voice. I noticed Alice's eyes glazed over in another vision as Jasper pointed upstairs. The pixie started to giggle as Bella flashed upstairs in search of her big sister.

"Five… four… three… two…," the pint sized psychic counted down.

"Rosie…. **AHHHHHHHHH, COOTIES**," the brunette woman child screamed then ran down and jumped into her mother's arms crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart," Esme asked as she tried to sooth the woman-child.

"Emmie gross, he hold Rosie head and put his thingy in her mouth," Bella tattled just as the couple in question made their appearance. I tried to stop but lost it and joined Jasper and Alice laughing at the chagrined pair.

"Emmett, am I to understand that even though we are about to have a Newborn wake up at any moment and need everybody to help out, you thought it was a good idea to have some form of sex," the Cullen matriarch said in that low icy tone she'd used on my mate and Em and Rose both flinched.

"Um, Alice said that you needed to deal with little sis," he tried to justify but realized he was only digging himself deeper and Alice tried to sneak out of the room only to be pinned in her mother's hawk like gaze.

"Punishment for all of you will come later and you'll be lucky if I don't use the conditioning," Esme told all of her remaining children then looked at Bella because the brunette was tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes, little one," she cooed to my mate.

"Mommy, what sex," Bella asked confused by the term.

"Sweetheart, sex is a game grown-ups play," the caramel haired vampire explained simplistically.

"Boys gross, girls nice," my mate said defiantly.

"You won't have to play sex with boys, sweetie, you can play with all the girls you'd like. In fact, Kate over there would love to play sex with you when you grow up," Esme told her and she jumped out of her mother's arms then skipped over to me.

"You want play sex with me," Bella asked while she batted her eyelashes innocently. Any other time, I might've said something very naughty in reply but this was just too strange I wanted some answers.

"Barbie," I heard Esme whisper and my lover's eyes blinked rapidly a few times then return to normal.

"God, Mom, that was so embarrassing," she said in her normal voice just before she flashed up to our room to change out of her outfit.

"Would somebody tell me what the hell that was all about," I asked the room in general.

Rosalie looked my was and explained, "You remember those suggestions Bells implanted in Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber that night we went to the movies? Well just before you walked in the door from your trip, she used them and it led to a big fight. Mom came home and demanded answers and when she learned the truth decided to have some fun with the punishments. Originally, she was just going to stick with the original programming but switch the trigger words. After she had finished with the rest of us, she placed Bella in a deep trance then implanted her punishment. Whenever Mom says the word Skipper, your mate becomes a three-year-old girl. When she says Barbie, the punishment ends."

"That's fucked up, funny but seriously fucked up," I replied then apologized to Esme when she glared at me for dropping the F-bomb.

"So, you really want to play sex with me," Bella purred in my ear when she came back downstairs in dark wash skinny jeans and her Cookie Monster tee.

"Bella," her mother chided before I had a chance to respond

"Mom, I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't take my anger Edward out on you or Eric. Besides, he's really going to need help because I remembered something else that I picked up from the selfish ones subconscious; Eric isn't Edward's Soul Mate," she said sincerely.

"WHAT," every single Cullen demanded.

"His true mate was there but he mistook his attraction for Eric for the pull of a Soul Mate. If the idiot would've turned his head a little to the left he would've realized the pull went to some Limey fairy," she responded.

"Isabella, Limey is a derogatory term and I take offense at it," Carlisle mock scolded his youngest daughter.

"Sorry Daddy, I forgot you're British. So, Limey is bad but you're okay with Fairy," the Newborn shot back cheekily.

"Well, while homosexual is the proper term, it is a bit of a mouthful and a fag is a cigarette. Fairy is acceptable," he countered just as cheekily.

"How about ass pirate," Emmett offered.

"Or, rump ranger," Jasper added.

"Pillow biter," Alice giggled.

"Pole smoker," Rose threw in.

"You left out Fudge packer," their father commented drily.

"Enough, I happen to dislike all of those terms," Esme reproached all of them.

Once more, the pixie-seer's eyes glazed over with a vision and everyone was on edge. When she came back to reality she looked confused.

"The good news is that Edward found his Soul Mate waiting for him in Ireland. It's Dad's friend, Alistair. He'll call later on tonight to say he won't be coming home and to just store his stuff because the two of them are going to be traveling for a while. Alistair is going to want Eddie taken off the family accounts because he has more than enough money for them. That and he doesn't want there to be any trace of either of them on "The Grid"," she started then finished, "The bad news is that our future disappears in three minutes."

We tried to come to terms with both revelations when the front doorbell rang. The mild musky scent reached us before Esme answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you and mean you no harm but I was hoping you might tell me where to find the Cullen's," a young male voice enquired hopefully.

"Why are you looking for the Cullen family," she asked cautiously.

"You might've guessed from my scent that I'm not actually human. I was born on the La Push Reservation, whenever there are vampires around the young men and now women of my tribe shapeshift into giant wolves to protect our people. The Pack and Tribal Elders weren't happy when they found out I was gay after I was changed. They threw me out of the tribe and called me a freak. The Alpha, Sam, told me that since the Cullen's were freaks among vampires, they might take me in," the stranger explained in a pained voice.

"You're in luck, dear because I am Esme Cullen. Please come in," Esme told him then escorted him into the living room.

He was 6 feet tall and had a deep russet colored skin. His jet black hair was close cropped and his root beer colored eyes darted around nervously. Physically, he looked to be in his early twenties but his voice and the roundness of his face indicated that he was still a teen. We'd all heard the brief exchange at the door. At first, Rose's expression told me that she wasn't thrilled about having a mutt in the house but when he mentioned being thrown out of his home, her look softened. I knew she'd instantly warmed to the boy. His roving eyes stopped with the locked onto my mate with recognition.

"Bella… Bella Swan, I thought you were dead. I'm Seth Clearwater and I used to be a friend of Jacob Black. The rapist bastard got what he deserved," Seth said then held out his hand. Bella shocked us all when she bypassed the hand and pulled the started wolf into a hug.

"Welcome to family. This is so sweet, I always wanted a pet and in a few minutes I won't be the baby of the family anymore," she joked as she let him go then bounced back over to me. I think we all realized that we'd forgotten about the Newborn about to wake up upstairs.

A confused Seth followed behind the rest of us as we ran up to Edward's old room despite our protests to wait in the living room. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and the native boy took up positions in front of the rest of us. I hissed when Bella muscled her way up to join them but there was nothing to do about it now. Later, I'd find a good punishment for my mate. We all heard Eric's heart give its last beat then waited. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. He started to look around the room with his new eyes but stopped on Seth and darkened. The young wolf looked like Alice when she found pictures of the new Prada line.

"We should get out of here now," Jasper ordered as Bella started to wince then grab her head. The family fled at vampire speed but we only stopped when we reached outside but it wasn't fast enough.

"Hello tall, dark and yummy," the recently awakened Newborn purred as he pounced on Seth and clothes started to get shredded.

Once we were safely outside I was free to be pissed at my mate and I shot a look at Esme who nodded.

"Skipper," the motherly vampire said just as Bella's eyes went wide with shock.


	13. Hard Lesson

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 12: Hard Lesson

EsPOV

It had been a long 24 hours since my newest son had woken up from his change but he and Seth hadn't left the bedroom he'd been placed in. Even without our supernaturally sensitive hearing, the rest of my family and I would have heard the carnal screams of the two young men's passion. My poor baby girl hadn't been able to come back into the house for more that a minute at a time. Most of my time was spent keeping my other children from doing anything inappropriate because we were going to need everyone to held control Eric once his sexual urges were spent.

Carlisle had been conferring with Jasper to check on the emotional levels of the two boys in order to find out if their lust was starting to taper off. Unfortunately, the empath was unable to give my husband any piece of mind. Our son retreated out of the range of the overpowering emotions coming from upstairs and rejoined his mate. Then I noticed Carlisle's eyes sweep over the rather large backyard until they landed on Bella, who was curled into Kate's side.

"Bella, come here," my lover called to her and reluctantly she extricated herself from the other girl and walked over to where we stood on the back porch at a human pace. She must have seen her father's impatient look so she flashed over the rest of the distance at vampire speed.

"I need you to read Eric's subconscious thoughts to see if the need to feed is getting stronger than sating his sexual urges," he commanded and the brunette looked stricken by the request. Everything about his demeanor said that no was not an answer he was going to accept.

The Newborn closed her eyes and only after a few seconds she began to shake. Her eyes snapped open then she started to retreat backwards as the shaking had gotten worse. I was about to warn off the older vampire but I was too late.

"Damn it Bella, we need that information," Carlisle said sternly then his hand closed around hers before she made it too far. Bella's eyes glazed over then closed as her shield collapsed and she and her father were swept away.

C & B's POV

Blazing heat surrounded me but instead of burning, it made my cold skin feel almost human. Soft hot lips kissed along my neck and shoulders as the front of my body was pressed once more into the mattress. My legs were gently forced apart and I felt the thick erection against the crack of my ass. The body above me shifted so that the head hovered over my puckered hole. One hard thrust buried my lover's large throbbing cock inside me. It was so big and thick that it felt like it was going to split me in half. The russet skinned boy pounded into me like a wrecking ball, each powerful thrust sent shock waves through my body. I started to clench my sphincter muscles in time with them and it was long before I felt the shaft pulse then erupt inside of me. I milked every last drop of cum from him but he never stopped his brutal piston like actions. On of his hands snaked around and grasped my swollen member and stroked me, his down stoke time perfectly with his cock being sheathed fully inside of me. I was getting closer to my release and I knew he was too…

CPOV

Bella's hand was pulled out of mine and I came back to reality. I felt violated, even though what I experienced hadn't actually happened to me. My anus tingled with the phantom sensations of something large being forced into it and increased the violated feeling. I was vaguely aware of my youngest daughter whimpering and being comforted by Kate. The need to re-establish my masculinity and instinct had taken over; I located my mate then threw her over my shoulder and bolted into the woods. Time and distance meant nothing but I eventually dropped my mate onto the forest floor then tore off her clothes; mine quickly followed.

Esme came up on her knees and swallowed my rapidly hardening manhood. She devoured my cock as though she was starving for it. One of her hands reached up and massaged my balls. The twin sensations were pushing me closer to the brink. My length slipped from her wonderful mouth and her other hand started stroking it. I was so close that I mistakenly closed my eyes and waited to fall over the edge. The hand around my girth squeezed to the point where I winced then, at vampire speed, her other hand shot away from my balls then two of her fingers jabbed into my anus.

My eyes shot open at the unexpected invasion then focused on my mate's glare. That spiteful look conveyed two distinct messages; the first was that if resisted this punishment then I would lose my dick, the second was that I was never going to put our youngest daughter in such an awkward position again. Esme had taken demented glee in fucking with her fingers for the better part of an hour then showed some mercy. She used the digits to massage my prostate and I came like a volcano.

Her fingers slid out of me then she shot up, grabbed a fistful of my hair and hissed, "PLEASE ME!"

She yanked me down on top of her then forced my face between her legs. Again, the message was clear; no fucking until she said so. Dominate Esme in all her glory made my cock hard enough to punch through steel. I ignored my arousal and concentrated on worshipping the beautiful flower that was before me. My tongue caressed her silken folds and her moans made my cock twitch. Her hips bucked then I focused all my efforts on her clit. The scream when she climaxed was heard for miles. Esme rolls us to the side then slides down until we are face to face. She grabbed my cock then jerked it violently until I came for the second time.

My mate stood up then ran in the direction of the Denali's empty home. I followed behind her in shocked silence at my original plan being foiled. She looked back at me over her shoulder and smirked.

"If you apologize to Bella and are a good boy, I might let you reclaim your man card at the end of the week," she purred then went into the house in search of clothes. She came back a few minutes later in skin tight pants and a fitted shirt that had a very low neckline. Next, my wife tossed me a robe then headed off toward our house and the family.

Our children watched with bewilderment as we came out of the forest. Nobody commented on the fact that only their mother was fully clothed, at least they hadn't laughed. I stopped next to Bella and told her how sorry I was for what happened then promised never to put her in that position again. She accepted and I fled up to the master bedroom for a change of clothes while my wife stayed with the others. When I rejoined them, Jasper had a sheepish look.

"I thought ya might want to know that the wolf is about to pass out from exhaustion. If I'd sent him some lethargy after the first few hours, we might've avoided the earlier situation," he told me and I nodded. The entire family moved cautiously back inside the house.

"Damn, I think I broke him," we heard about five minutes later.

_Now, maybe we can get somewhere,_ I thought and headed upstairs with the others behind me.


	14. Sibling Smack Down

**Sun and Moon**

Ch. 13: Sibling Smack Down

BPOV

I sat on cross-legged on the couch doing some online shopping from my HP Mini Notebook that sat on the cushioned lap desk resting on thighs; my mobile Wi-Fi hotspot was on the coffee table in front of me. Mom and Dad had taken my siblings to town so that I had time to relax and repair my shield because I was still only able to be around Eric for short periods of time. Kate had given her notice at her law firm but when she went in and cleaned out her office, she learned that the case in Juno had hit some snags. She agreed to fly down for the week to help out. Thankfully, she was going to be back tonight.

It had been a month since my baby brother woke up to his new existence and thanks to Jasper and me, he was adjusting well. His emotions, like mine, still had the tendency to go all over place but at least I was getting a handle on them, Eric still had a long ways to go. Everyone was surprised that he was able to able to be around humans after only being a vampire for a couple of weeks. Jazz had taken him for a hunt when the two of them came across some lost hikers. Instead of flipping his shit and trying to eat them, baby bro calmly walked up to them then offered to show them how to get back to the closest Ranger Station. The entire family was proud of him but then he had to ruin it by gloating at me. While I was happy for him, I was jealous that he could be around the putrid mortals.

Not long after his initial round of marathon sex with his mate, Seth, we learned that he had a gift. Eric was in the middle of a particularly bad mood swing when suddenly we all found ourselves on the bridge of the Enterprise with six Klingon warships headed in our direction. Jazz was able to calm him down and the illusion vanished. At first, Dad was thinking it was just a mental projection but had to dismiss that theory the second my ass hit the floor because Captain Kirk's chair disappeared out from under me. Through trial and error, we learned Eric's illusions were 3-D manifestations that could be made solid if he concentrated on them hard enough but doing so drained him. Of course, Emmett realized the potential of such a gift and quickly corrupted the younger vampire and turned Eric into a mini prankster.

I'd just finished placing an order for some new books when the front door opened and my Cookie came in. Her mouth was curled in a wicked smirk as she kicked the door shut then ripped off her conservative courtroom attire and revealed the strap-on she had hidden underneath the outfit. My core was soaked and in a flash my lover had me naked then slammed the toy into me. It had been a long week for both of us and this encounter was going to be hard and fast; just enough to take the edge off before we continued our reunion in the privacy of our bedroom. I started to feel the familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach and knew I was seconds away from cumming when the passion was interrupted by the front door was kicked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE," a very pissed off Kate screamed at me from the door way while I found myself suddenly naked and alone on the couch. I was frozen in a moment of confusion but instead of waiting for my brain to snap out of it, my mate spun on her heel and flashed out of the house.

Something deep inside my mind started to crack but I ignored it as I realized the truth and focused on the very edge of my shield until I found what I expected. Without a second thought, I flashed outside and quickly found a snickering Eric. I was vaguely aware of my still naked state but undiluted rage consumed and jumped on my new brother then started to beat him. The other vampire was too shocked by my ferocity to fight back. He started screaming in pain the blows that drove him into the ground were alternated with nails that clawed his face. Something scorching hot hit me from the side and knocked me off my victim then something cold wrapped around me and tried to hold me back from going after Eric again but I wasn't going to be deterred.

The monster had made me hurt my mate and needed to be destroyed. My struggles against my captor increased until the image of Kate with a look of betrayal in her eyes as ran away hit me. Whatever had fractured in my mind earlier completely shattered and pain brought me to my knees; I remembered everything. My body slipped from my captor's embrace then onto the ground then I curled up into myself.

"She's gone… she's gone," I chanted repeatedly in the barest of whispers.

KPOV

I was halfway to my family's home when the shocking events of my Bella's seeming infidelity came into sharp focus. I'd taken an early flight in order to surprise my mate because I remembered how hard it was for her the last time I was gone but the surprise had been all mine. After dropping my luggage off at my car in long term parking, I decided to run to the Cullen place. I was shocked when I scented the brunette's arousal and heard her moaning before I even reached the door. During my trip, one of my former co-workers had gone on and on about how she caught her husband cheating on her so my mind automatically went down that path as I burst through the door.

Only now had I realized it wasn't guilt that had frozen Bella in place but confusion. My vampire enhanced mind quickly deduced that she must've been the victim of one of her younger brother's illusions. I felt like an idiot for not taking the time to think before I acted because her scent was the only one I detected but ignored out of anger and fear that I'd been cheated on. I reversed directions and headed back to apologize to my mate.

The Cullen's were clustered around in the backyard when I returned. The first thing I noticed was that Carlisle was bent over a beaten Eric. I started to panic as I looked around for my love and found her curled in the fetal position on the ground as Esme tried to sooth her. I rushed to her side but my heart shattered as I heard Bella softly chanting, "She's gone," and the light in her eyes died at the same time the chant stopped.

"BELLA," Esme and I yelled but the vampire in question just stared at nothing with a blank expression.

"Oh God, this isn't how it was supposed to go," Emmett muttered and everyone that was capable turned to look at him.

"What the fuck did you do," Rose hissed before I had a chance to ask.

"Bella's been complaining about not getting any and I thought it would be funny for Eric to create an illusion of Kate then get her all hot and bothered then leave her hanging because Kate wasn't due back until tomorrow," the fucker admitted sheepishly.

"How could you be so cruel," several voices demanded at once.

"Enough, Eric needs blood and we need to get him and Bella settled inside then we can deal with Emmett and his thoughtless actions," Carlisle stated then sent the guilty fucker and Jasper to fetch some animals while the rest of us helped get the two prone vampires inside and into their beds. Seth ended up carrying his mate but Esme was the one that held Bella.

It wasn't long before the boys returned; each dragged two moose behind them. Alice took a few large pots out to them and helped them drained the stunned animals. Eric responded immediately to the fresh blood and his injuries quickly healed but his normally chipper attitude soured when he learned how the ill-conceived prank had backfired. Bella refused to feed and I needed to force the blood down her throat. I let the rest of the family deal with the two miscreants because my mate needed my full attention and I wasn't sure if I could be objective enough when considering their punishments.

"Come back to me, baby," I pleaded with the catatonic girl then kissed her gently on the lips.

Carlisle and Esme returned and I stood back while my mate's father examined her. The pain and worry in her mother's expression was mirrored in my own because we recognized that blank stare from when we first found Bella after she'd been shot.

"As I feared, there is no sign of physical trauma which means the problem is psychological and we are going to have to wait for her mind to work through whatever has her trapped inside her head," the Cullen patriarch said sadly and his wife sobbed.

_Fuck that waiting shit,_ I thought as I took more proactive measures. Without hesitation, I grabbed Bella's hand then braced myself as I was thrust into the raging storm of her subconscious.


	15. Into the Maelstrom

**Sun and Moon**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 14: Into the Maelstrom

KPOV

The mental jolt as I was mentally pulled into my mate's head was always disorienting but this time it was painful as well. I'd squeezed my eyes shut at the first onslaught of pain but after it stopped along with the general dizzy feeling, I opened them and gasped at the devastation around me. I stood in the middle of a small island and the ground was covered with pieces of shattered glass that represented Bella's shield. Suddenly, hurricane force winds bent back the palm trees and other vegetation then whipped the glass shards into the air. If my skin wasn't hard as marble, I'd have been cut to ribbons by the flying shrapnel. Sobs drifted from beyond the foliage and I followed them to their source on a tiny beach.

A broken Bella knelt on the sand, her clothes had been shredded and her body covered in thousands of bleeding gashes from the airborne glass. Off on the distant horizon, a giant wave slowly made its way toward us. All of the brunette's memories played out for before both of our eyes. I felt the loneliness of her childhood in Phoenix and the sorrow at letting her mother go on the road with her new husband while Bells moved in with her estranged father. Then there was the insatiable curiosity about the Cullen's and the driving need to figure out what Edward was. Then came joy from their mutual declarations of love and overwhelming desire that consumed the human girl after that first kiss.

I felt her fear and then the strength of her inner resolve as she gave Alice and Jasper at the airport. Next came the relief that her mother hadn't been in that sadistic fucking tracker's clutches at the ballet studio. Then there was the first hand experience as she refused to beg for her life or for Edward to avenge her. Every little joy and the moments of insecurity were now ingrained into my psyche up to the fateful day when that monster led her into the woods then savagely ripped her still beating heart out. The pain of his callousness had made me want to curl up and die.

That one scene played continuously and trapped her in her mind. I felt the perpetual devastation and learned a horrible truth. Despite being a virtual prisoner in her own body, Bella had been aware of her surroundings but unable to find a way out of her memories. I knew what was coming next and I wanted to spare her but it was too late. I heard the hateful words those filthy dogs spewed then felt the degradation and pain as they raped her. The last months of her life all she wanted was to die in order to get away from the pain. When Charlie Swan shot her, she was beyond hope and had actually felt relieved because nobody wanted her. It was only after she sensed Esme's presence that she found the will to hold on until she was bitten.

The scenes of her new life passed quickly until my own person Edwardesque moment hit me like ton of bricks. I flashed to her side and noticed that the giant wave was almost to shore.

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry I ran away please forgive me," I cried as I dropped to my knees in front of her. The other girl's head snapped up and the pain behind her onyx eyes broke my heart.

"K-k-katie," Bells breathed in a horse whisper before she fell into my arms.

"I Love you, Cookie Monster, please come back to me," I cooed while I rocked her back and forth. I wasn't able to say anything else because the tidal wave crashed over us.

The force of the wave drove us into the ground and threatened to separate us yet somehow we managed to hold on to one another. Bella's arms tightened around me then the tidal surge rapidly retreated back out to sea and I saw determination steel her gaze. She extricated herself from my grasp but kept hold of my hand as she stood up and glared at the mental chaos around us. I watched in awed silence as the brunette vampire held out her free hand and forced the storm to submit to her dominion. The sea calmed, the wind died down to a gentle breeze and the shards of glass glowed before they shot up higher into the air and reformed her mental shield. After the last piece had found its proper place and the whole was fused back together seamlessly, she collapsed next to me from the exertion.

We just held each other for what felt like hours while whispering sweet nothings. Eventually, my mate pulled away slightly then looked at me with weary eyes.

"I can feel how weak my body's become so we need to go back because I need to feed," she said softly.

I felt dizzy and after I blinked my eyes a few times, I found myself back in the backyard of the Cullen house. There were several sighs of relief around the room and I noticed Bella's black eyes flutter open. After a couple of minutes of maternal coddling, she wiggled herself out of Esme's grasp enough to smack me across the cheek. The impact still sounded like a gunshot and stung like a bitch despite her lack of any real strength.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that on me again! I'm so kicking your ass later; now somebody fetch me a damn bear or something," my mate hissed and I knew that I was going to have to find a way to distract her because there was no doubt Bella was going to follow through with her threat.

The boys went back out and returned with a decent sized black bear. While the brunette drank her fill, Carlisle and Esme told us that since Cookie Monster still needed to rest that we'd all deal with the Emmett thing in the morning. Naturally, Bella wasn't keen on that idea but I scooped her up then flashed up to our room. She actually smirked when she picked up on my plan to worship her body until she forgot about punishing me.

"You do know that's not going to work," she breathed into my ear then ran her tongue along its shell.

"It can't hurt," I replied huskily and she just smiled sadly then shook her head.

"ROSIE, ALICE, WE'RE HAVING A SLUMBER PARTY," the little minx yelled and my plans were ruined as our bed was overrun with Cullen girls.

The three sadistic women tortured me for the rest of the night by doing makeovers and watching cheesy '80's teen chick flicks and bad lesbian porn. The latter of which was made even worse when said girls all whipped out toys and got off but wouldn't let me. Needless to say, I was very frustrated by the time we all needed to get ready to deal with the dumbass.

**AN: So what should Emmett's punishment be? I was leaning toward being regressed into an adult baby but that might be more of a punishment for poor Rosalie than anything else. Besides, I might like your suggestions. Eric was a not so innocent victim but he already had the shit beat out of him so anything Carlisle and Esme do to him would just be kicking him while he was down. Then again, that's usually the best time to kick somebody.**


	16. AN

**AN: I hate to say this after so long but after writing and re-writing the next two chapters, I've come to the conclusion that I've completely lost the plot. Therefore, I'm sadly abandoning this story and putting it up for adoption; PM me if you're interested in taking over the story. As for some of my other stories, Spurs, Clockwork and The Cullen Job will be completed within the next seven days. If I'm really productive then Falco di Signora and Immortal Legacy will also be finished. It is my plan to update my other stories at a rate of two chapters per week; either one chapter for two stories or two chapters for a single story depending on how the writing goes.**


End file.
